Celui qui demandait pourquoi
by Excalibure
Summary: Défi 45 du Poney Fringant : "Pourquoi ?"


_Ceci est une réponse au défi 45 du Poney Fringant. Le thème était : "Pourquoi ?". _

_Cyrano de Bergerac de Rostand s'est caché dans quelques lignes, le reconnaîtrez vous ? _

_Disclaimer habituel, TDM et ses personnages sont à Tolkien._

_._

* * *

_ ._

_Pourquoi !  
Oh oui, pourquoi ?_

Une réponse, brève, simple, logique voilà ce qu'il demande !

_Injustice ! Désordre cosmique ! Que le soleil inverse sa course ! Jamais pareille affaire ne s'est vue !_

Le jeune Hobbit, surgissant du parterre de fleur du jardin Ouest de Cul de Sac, se campa, les bras croisés, les boucles en bataille, le poil de ses pieds hérissé, le nez terrible : il n'en resterait pas là !

_Ah ! Je vais me fâcher ! ..._

Voyez-vous, en ce matin d'été, Sam, apprenti-jardinier de son état, tentait d'honorer son titre. Insistons bien sur la notion de tentative, car notre garçon était présentement contrarié. L'objet de son courroux : les gueules de loup. Non que les prédateurs fussent revenus menacer les habitants et voler leurs poules : comme le savaient tous les Hobbits, la Comté n'abritait aucun trouble fête (autre, du moins, que le propriétaire du jardin en question) et n'en abriterait jamais !

Non, ce qui subissait les foudres du jeune jardinier n'était autre qu'une fleur. Capricieuse pour sûr, car malgré les soins de notre ami, les plants ne s'approchaient pas le moins du monde (du moins pour l'œil aiguisé de nos spécialistes) de l'éclat de ceux dont s'occupait son père, que Sam entendait marmonner tout seul, de l'autre côté de la maison.

_Quel boucan ! Quelle impudence !_

En cette fin d'après midi, c'est une oreille de son fils dans une main, son vieil arrosoir dans l'autre, qu'Hamfast descend la Colline.

.

* * *

_._

_Mais pourquoi diable l'avoir fait entrer !_

Sam Gamegie balaie la pièce d'un coup d'œil. Dans de grands vases de faïence, de hauts bouquets de fleurs naïves, principalement des tournesols jaunes. Depuis que l'Ancien a trop de rhumatismes pour travailler dans le jardin, c'est Sam le jardinier de Cul de Sac. Il n'est pas à l'aise_. _Mr Frodon, le nouveau maître des lieux est gentil, mais lui, l'humble jardinier, les mains pleines de terres, n'a pas sa place au milieu des porcelaines et des napperons. Il se tortille comme un vers de terre, saute d'un pied sur l'autre.

Ses yeux glissent jusqu'à la fenêtre et son esprit à d'autres pensées, où se mêlent sans lien particuliers le fleurissement qu'il a imaginé pour l'an prochain - _Et pourquoi pas des capucines près de la porte ?- _le bonheur selon l'Ancien - _Sois satisfait des fleurs, des fruits, même des feuilles, si c'est dans ton jardin à toi que tu les cueilles !- _une intervention urgent dès il sortira - _Oh ! J'ai cru voir glisser sur une fleur une longue limace !- _le sentiment enfin que l'orage qui au loin menace va faire des dégâts.

Le maître revient enfin, lui donne ses gages de la semaine, hésite, et d'un coup annonce qu'il quitte Cul de Sac. L'orage éclate, l'éclair le foudroie. Tant d'années d'efforts, de dévouement, tant de badins bavardages avec ses plants (le secret enfin percé du talent d'Hamfast).

Trahison.

_Pourquoi ?!_

.

* * *

_._

_Pourquoi… Pourquoi ! Pourquoi ?_

Devant une telle dévastation, Samsagace Gamegie le Marcheur, qui avait résisté à bien d'autres épreuves, avait éclaté en sanglot comme un pot de terre cuite qu'on aurait oublié de rentrer avant les premières gelées. Devant lui, l'horreur sans nom du cruel spectacle orchestré par un magicien déchu : feu, sang, sève, une ruine absurde et sans logique. La raison a abandonné les lieux, la folie est seule maîtresse. _Pourquoi_ n'a plus de sens.

Alors, pour l'amour de ce qui est beau en ce monde, pour son la gloire de son Ancien, pour un avenir de roses et d'elanores, Sam, le jardinier se saisit de son bien le plus précieux et reprend sa marche, et là où il passe, soufflant sur la cendre la terre de Lorien, la nature reprend ses droits, plus belle que jamais.

.

* * *

.

Voilà, à la base, deux idées : Sam qui ne comprend pas pourquoi ses fleurs ne sont pas aussi belles que celles d'un autre jardinier, et la mort de Gil Galad qui le menait à un monologue sur l'absurdité de la vie.

Impossible de choisir entre les deux, j'ai donc décidé de faire un mix des deux, avec un Sam qui finit par céder devant des questions insolubles, son "pourquoi ?" devient un "pour qui ?"...

Je vous souhaite une très bonne fin de Week-End et une très bonne semaine !


End file.
